


Croissants pt1

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request for deadling</p>
    </blockquote>





	Croissants pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Request for deadling

Sketching was always extremely relaxing to me. SImply let myself go in the form of a new design, something I could create with my bare hands was incredibly relaxing.

Vriska had run off again. Most likely roleplaying. All I could hope for was that she would not come back hurt,as usual. I sighed.

Arms wrapped around my neck were my next feeling, mixing surprise with relief.

“You have returned. So soon?”

She sat in the couch behind me.

“Yeah, it was being really boring.”

I raised an eyebrow at her tone.

“Are you failing to admit you found the lack of my presence troubling for you?”

“Pleaaaaaaase” she crossed her arms, she was, indeed, an even worse liar than I am “I do whatever I want and I’m happy with it.”

I chuckled, leaving my sketch unattended and returning to her side.

“Is that so?”

“Yes” she smirked.

“Why do I feel like it would be appropriate for you to prove me such a thing…”

Holding my face was her next action, as we fell down on the comfortable cushions under ourselves.


End file.
